A New Family, A New Beginning
by BlackNightWolf04
Summary: Angel has to make a choice. He has to choose between saving his own flesh and blood son, or saving the man who has hated him for years.
1. Default Chapter

**Diclaimer:**I own none of these characters, but i wish i did  
**A/N: **I'd love to give you a time line for this story but it doesn't really follow the natural timeline. You'll get what i mean when you read it.  
**  
**  
Family: 1. A fundamental social group in society typically consists of one or two parents and their children. 2. Two or more people who share goals and values, have long-term commitments to one another, and reside usually in the same dwelling place.

Xander put down the dictionary he was looking at. He thought about the two definitions that he had just read for the word "family". Sure the second one applied to him and the scoobies. They all shared the same goal: fighting the big evils and saving the world. They made a commitment to be in this with each other till the very end, so there was the commitment part. Then they usually met in one place, so you could say that they dwell there, so you could say they were a family in that sense. Then there was the first definition: A fundamental social group in society that typically consists of one or two parents and their children. Sure he had a mother and father, but something was always missing; love. Ever since Xander could remember his parents never truly loved him. Sure they put a roof over his head and he had stuff to eat sometimes, but they never really ever said "I love you" to him. They never offered loving words to him when he was feeling down, or comforting ones when he was sick. He loved his parents no matter what, but Xander often wondered what it would be like to have a parent who truly cared about him. A parent who wanted to be involved in their child's life. A parent who wanted to know how their child was doing and what they were feeling.

" Xander are you ok?" Willow questioned her friend when she noticed he was somewhere else.

" Oh yea Wills I'm fine." Xander smiled up at her with his goofy grin.

" All right if you say so. Tara and I are going to be heading home soon.You want to come with, maybe watch a movie?" Xander wanted to say yes, but he could tell that Willow wanted to spend some alone time with Tara. Willow's parents didn't pay much attention to her either, but she had Tara now. Tara seemed to act like bot a mother and a lover to Willow. Xander was happy that his friend had someone like that.

" Nah Wills, you go ahead with your beautiful girlfriend and enjoy yourselves." Willow smiled and said her good byes to everyone and left with Tara. That left just Buffy, Giles, Spike, Anya and himself in the magic box. Xander looked around and saw the way Spike and Buffy were looking at each other and the way Anya and Giles were passing glances at one another.

Xander smiled and gathered his things together so he could get out of there and let the happy couples be well happy couples. " Well ladies and gentlemen, I will be leaving you now, so go do the smooching thing I know you all do. I will take my leave and bid you all farewell."

" Nice speech mate, you been practicing that all night haven't ya?" Spike smirked at Xander in a joking manner.

" Yea I have bleach boy. I got a good ejimication, and it taught this old dog a new trick."

" I hate to even ask, but what were you taught Xander?" Buffy questioned, waiting for the answer.

" It taught me to leave when I know that the people around me want to shag like bunnies in heat and they won't do it in front of me." Xander smirked at the jaw dropped expressions on Buffy and Giles faces.  
Giles took his glasses off and started to polish them. " Um.. Well.. Umm." Giles stammered out as the boy left the building.

" I'll be right back pet. I need to go talk to Xander." Spike said as he got up and left. Ever since he had gotten his soul, Spike had an even softer side for the scoobies, especially Xander. He knew the boy craved the love and attention that no one would give him. He wished he could help him some way. " Hey Xan wait up." Xander stopped and waited for Spike to catch up to him.

" Watcha need blondie?"

" You didn't have to leave, you could have stayed."

" And watch all of you look at the other with that lust hunger in your eyes??? Umm let me think about that for a minute umm.. NO!" Xander said sarcastically.

" Well Xan I could blow off tonight with Buffy and you and I could play poker with Clem or something?" Xander smiled at Spike

" Nah you go ahead and have your fun Spike." Spike watched as the emotions played on Xander's face. He knew the boy wanted to be with them and feel loved but he thought he'd be in the way of the love they had for each other. He wished he could help Xander out but he didn't know how. He knew Xander was hurting, withdrawing himself from everyone. He thought it couldn't get much worse than this. Little did Spike know it was about to get a whole lot worse?

Meanwhile in LA  
Angel stood in the room that use to belong to him and his son. So much had gone on in the past few weeks it was unreal. Darla came back pregnant and staked herself to save their son's life. Every demon, plus W&H were after them. They wanted the miracle baby known as his son. Then to top it all off an old enemy comes to town and takes his son from him by manipulating one of his best friends into thinking that He was going to hurt Connor. Now Wesley was in the hospital with a gash on the side of his neck that he almost died from. Plus to top it all off he had tried to kill Wesley.

Angel knew his son was never coming back. He was taken to a hell dimension with no way out. Sure he could try to free him but he knew that he would only hurt more people in the process. His family was torn apart and he couldn't do anything to repair it. Angel sat down near the crib and hoped and prayed that no one he knew would go through the pain he was going through right now.

IN SUNNYDALE

Xander walked the final stretch towards his house. He knew his mom and dad were probably sitting in front of the T.V. and he would have to cook supper again tonight. Xander shook his head and looked up towards his house. What Xander saw froze him, right where he stood? There, in his yard, were his mother and father hanging from a tree while vampires fed on their blood. Xander snapped out of his shock and took out his stake and charged the vampires. He dusted them, one right after the other. Xander then looked up at the beaten pale forms that were his parents. " Mommy, Daddy?" Xander reached up and released their cold forms from the strangling bonds that held them up. " Mommy, Daddy, please wake up." Xander held the bodies close to him as he began to sob. What family he had left was gone. They might have not cared one bit about Xander but he loved them. They were his parents and now they were dead.

" I love you both very much." Xander said as he kissed the tops of their heads, and carried them inside the broken house. Everything inside was a mess. He knew his parents put up a fight as he saw a couple piles of ash sitting around. He smiled a sad smile knowing that his parents tried to stay alive. Xander placed the bodies on the floor and looked at himself in the mirror. He was covered in blood, their blood. Xander smiled at himself then at his parents as he walked up the stairs an into the bathroom…

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cordy screamed as a vision hit her. Fred, Gunn, Lorne, and Angel all ran into the lobby to see what was wrong.

" Cordy what's wrong, what did you see?" Angel said as he saw the look of shear terror on Cordy's face.

" Xander." She whispered.

" Who the hell is Xander?" Gunn said.

" A guy from Sunnydale, he is one of the scoobies." Angel said. " Cordy what's wrong? Is it Buffy? Did Xander hurt her?"

" No Angel it's just Xander. He came home to find his parents hanging from the tree in the front yard and vampires were feeding from them. Xander got them down and told them he loved them and asked them to wake up. He took them inside and looked in the mirror and smiled at himself and then at them. He went upstairs and into the bathroom and after that I felt darkness and pain. Oh God Angel, he is going to kill himself." Cordy looked up at Angel with tear filled eyes.

" Get the car Gunn. We are going to Sunnydale to get my boy." Gunn ran out the door to get the car with the rest grabbing first aid things and following close behind. A look of determination was set on Angel's face as he left the Hyperion to go after Xander.

" He called him his boy. I think that Xander would make a fine addition to Angel's family." The man said to the woman.

" Yes if only he gets there in time, and that Xander accepts him." The woman said.

" We can only hope that he does. They need each other now more than ever."

" Yes they do. If they only open up their eyes and hearts, they can help each other."

" They will. Angel is a good man and he is exactly what Xander needs and vise versa."

" I onlyhope he gets there in time to save him Doyle."

" Me too, Jenny, me too."

Well tell me what you think. i know it is a little vague but i can't reveal too much can i?  
Review PLZ!


	2. chapter 2

**A/N-** this chapter contains mentions of suicide. you have been warned.

* * *

Everyone barely got into the car before Angel sped away like a mad man. No one knew the desperation that was inside of Angel to save Xander. Even though Xander got on his last nerve, he always wanted to keep him protected. Out of all the scoobies, Xander was the most fragile, and Angel took it upon himself ever since his arrival in Sunnydale to keep Xander safe. At first Angel just thought that it would be one more stamp on the redemption ticket, but it became so much more. 

Angel had arrived a year before Buffy in Sunnydale. He had first gone to LA and saw that she had a watcher and was taken care of for now, so he thought of going on ahead and feeling around Sunnydale before she got there. When Angel got there he was surprised that with all these deaths in this one town by 'forks' that no one figured it out sooner. Then you had the kids walking around at night getting picked off and the others mourn and grieve but always come back out at night like nothing was wrong. He had first seen Xander walking with Willow and Jesse home from the Bronze one night and he followed them, killing any demons or vampires that tried to harm the trio. After Jesse and Willow said their good byes it was only Xander and he had to keep his guard up even more, now that he was alone. Xander would reach his house every time and looked behind him and smiled, like he knew that Angel was there. Angel never thought much about it. He thought that it was just that Xander was making sure no one was behind him. Then Buffy came and Angel made his presence known to them. Angel had let his guard down now that Buffy was here and it had cost him Jesse. Jesse had been turned and Xander had to kill him. Angel knew it tore Xander to the core that he had to kill one of his best friends. All Angel wanted to do was run to Xander and comfort him and apologize that he hadn't saved Jesse, but he never did.

Angel came out of his dream state as they past the welcome to Sunnydale sign. Angel took the quickest route to Xander's house that he knew. The house came into view and Angel could smell the blood from here from the two Harris'. Angel brought the car to a screeching halt and made a mad dash to the door that was wide open. Angel ran right into the invisible barrier that kept him from Xander.

" Xander!!!!!!!!!" Angel yelled as Cordy ran past him.

" Come in Angel!" Cordy shouted as she ran into the house. " AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Cordy screamed as she saw the two Harris' lying on the ground. While she froze to her spot Angel made a mad dash up to the bathroom, where he could smell more blood coming from.

" Xander! Open up it's me, Angel." There was no answer so Angel rammed down the door and looked at the curtain that covered the tub from view. Angel took a deep unneeded breath and pulled back the curtain.

" Xander!" Angel screamed as he saw the boy lying in a tub of ice cold bloody water. Angel heard the faint heartbeat and pulled Xander out of the tub and held him close, as he noticed the marks that lined his inner thighs. Angel howled and held the boy close and cursed all the scoobies for not noticing that Xander was hurting. Angel carried Xander out and grabbed a blanket and wrapped him up in it. " He needs a hospital right now."

Gunn watched as Angel carried the pale boy down the stairs. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Even as they raced back towards the car to get Xander to the hospital, it seemed like they weren't running fast enough and they were going to lose him. Lorne and Fred stayed behind to call Giles and inform him of the situation. Gunn was elected to drive as Cordy got in front with him, and Angel got into the back with Xander. Racing towards the hospital Xander fluttered his eyes open and saw Angel.

" Deadboy?" Angel looked down into Xander dark eyes.

" Yeah it's me Xander. We are taking you to the hospital, so you have to hold on ok?" Angel pleaded. Cordy looked back with tears streaming down her face. She may have not always been Xander's friend, but he didn't deserve to go through all this.

" Trying to redeem yourself for not saving him Angel?" Xander rasped out.  
Angel looked down at him wondering how he knew about Connor. " Xander I didn't know you knew about Connor."

" Who is Connor?" Xander rasped out before he fell unconscious again. Angel felt for a pulse and gave  
Cordy a reassuring smile as he had just past out, but Angel knew he was still losing a lot of blood. Angel gazed down at Xander again, when it hit him. He wasn't talking about Connor; he was talking about Jesse. Xander had known he was following them around that whole time. It started to make sense now, it all made sense.

After Jesse's death Xander was never the same, and then there came Angel swooping in with all his heroics and Xander treated him like crap. Now it all made sense. Angel had been protecting Jesse and him while they protected Willow and he had failed them. Then he started to date Buffy and Xander got hurt a lot more and was more hostile at Angel. Xander was never jealous that Buffy and him were in love, he was mad that he wasn't there watching his back anymore. Angel abandoned him and he made his opinion known. Angel felt blood tears fill his eyes. He had failed Xander and he never knew it till now. Angel glanced up at Cordy and gave her a look that said 'I will tell you later.' The car stopped in front of the hospital and Angel ran in with Xander.

" Someone help! He needs a doctor now!" A bed was wheeled in and he laid Xander on it as they removed the protective blanket that had held Xander.

"This man needs blood stat!" The doctor yelled as they wheeled Xander through the doors. He was just about to follow, when he felt a hand on him. He turned around to Cordy who just pulled him into a hug.

" He can't die Cordy, he just can't." Angel whispered as Cordy lead him to a seat where Gunn was already.

" He won't Angel." Cordy said with tears in her eyes. " That guy in there is stronger than any of us and he will survive." Cordy smiled sadly at Angel.

" I failed him Cordy. I failed him just like I did Jesse and Connor."

" What do you mean? How did you fail Jesse?" Cordy was puzzled on how he knew Jesse since he had died right before Angel showed up. " Jesse died before you came to Sunnydale, so you can' blame yourself."

" But I was there Cordy, I was there." Angel looked up into Cordy's questioning look. " I came a year before Buffy showed up and I saw how you all acted and took it upon myself to follow some of you around and keep you save till Buffy came. I saw some vampires going after Jesse, Willow, and Xander one night so I killed them and decided to follow them. Xander was the one that would end up home last and he always looked back behind him and smiled and shut the door. I never knew what it meant till now. Cordy he knew I was there. He knew I was protecting them as they protected Willow."

" Aww Angel." Cordy said as more tears filled her eyes. She remembered how Xander treated Angel as he started to date Buffy. Everyone one thought he just wanted Buffy, but it was never that. Xander was jealous that Buffy took Angel from him. He lost his protector and lost one of his best friends at the same time. More tears fell from her eyes as she leaned against Angel, hoping and praying that Xander would live.

A few minutes past and they were joined by the scoobies. It looked like Willow and Tara had cried the whole way over there and Buffy just wanted to kill something. " Who did this to the boy Angel." Angel looked and saw Spike with a solemn look on his face.

" He did this to himself Spike, but we do not know who killed his parents." Angel replied.

" Xander tried to hurt himself? He would never do that. He knows how much we love him; he would never hurt himself. He just couldn't leave me like that." Willow babbled out as she clung to Tara and Giles.

" Yes, why would Xander do such a thing? He knows we care for him." Anya said by her place beside Giles.  
" This wasn't the first time." Angel said.

" WHAT?!" was the united reply from the scoobies.

" He had old marks on his legs, just like the fresh ones tonight. This time I think he went too far." Cordy sobbed as she held on to Gunn now.

" Umm, who here is family to Mr. Harris?" said a doctor coming out of the swinging doors.

" We are all his friends, so we are like his family, so you can tell us." Willow said.

" I am sorry but I can only release information to family members." Angel was off his chair and in the doctors face before anyone could say anything.

" Now you listen here doc." Angel said as he faced the doctor. " If you don't know already, his parents are dead, they were killed tonight. Any other family he has would not give a rat's ass what happened to him. We are all he has left. Can you please tell us if he is ok?" Angel pleaded with the doctor.

" Ok." The doctor said. " Xander suffered a dramatic blood loose that should have killed him. That combined with the temperature his body was when you bought him in, he should have never survived this long. He is hanging on to life by a thread. We are giving him blood to replenish him, but he is in a coma like state. We are not sure if he will ever wake up and if he does, it will be hard for him because of the trauma he has sustained before the suicide attempt. We pulled Alexander's Medical file and this isn't the first time he has been here because of blood loose. Anymore information about that I will need one of the guardian's signatures from this list we have. I'm sorry."

" Sir what names are on that paper?"

" Umm his parent's names then another male Harris, which I presume is an Uncle. Then he gave us one last name before. A Mr. Liam Angel." Gasps were heard as everyone looked at Angel.

" I am Mr. Liam Angel Sir, can you tell me?"

" Yes I can Mr. Angel. If you would please follow me, we will discuss everything on the way back to see Alexander." The others were just about to protest, but Angel growled at them and they all shrank back.

Angel was lead back the hospital halls and the doctor explained more on the way. " Alexander has been here before because of suicide attempts. The most Attempts we had from him were after a friend of his was murdered in '97 and then in '98 towards the end of his Jr. year in high school. He came in, in May first for a broken wrist, then came back a couple days later because of the suicide attempt." They stopped in front of the private room that Xander had gotten. The doctor looked straight into Angel's eyes when he talked again. " I know you are the one that hurt Alexander the last time." Angel looked at him with shock filled eyes, and then remorse filled eyes. " When he came in that time, all he kept on saying was that you were gone and you were never coming back, and it was all his fault. He said he told someone to kick your ass and you left."

Angel leaned back against the wall and took everything the doctor said in. Xander told Buffy to kick his ass. He was the reason why he went to hell. Angel could feel rage filling up but it was quickly subdued. Xander had to have another person he cared about killed because they were evil. Angel gazed into the room and realized how brave Xander really was. He had stood up to his childhood friend and killed him, and then stood up to Angelus and knew that he had to die even though it would take Angel with him. Buffy would have never killed him if she had hope he would have been Angel again. Xander took that burden on himself. He took the pain and hid it from everyone.

" Can I go in and sit with him please?"  
" I think you should. He needs someone right now and I think you're it." The doctor smiled at Angel and told him he would be back soon. Angel went in and looked at all the machines that Xander was hooked up to. He walked over to the bed, and sat down next to it. He gently picked up Xander's hand, careful not to disturb the IV.

" Why Xander? Why would you not come to me? You could have come to me. No you couldn't I acted like I hated you and you hated me too, but you had a good reason to. I am so sorry Xander. I never should have left you and Jesse that night. I should have taken care of you two. Then after he died I should have been there for you, but I wasn't. Maybe you wouldn't be lying here now, if I had paid more attention to you. Please Xander don't go. I promise that I will be here for you now. I promise I won't leave you. I will stay y your side, and never let go of your hand, like I am doing right now. Xander please come back to me!" Angel sobbed into the bed. There were two bright sparks of light in the room as Angel looked up. " Doyle? Miss Calender?"

" Yes it is us Angel." Jenny smiled

" Yes man it's me." Doyle grinned at Angel.

" What are you two doing here? Are you here to take Xander?" Angel asked worryingly.

" You can only make that choice man." Doyle said.

" What do you mean that it's my choice?"

" It is your choice if Xander lives or dies."

* * *

read and review please. i write chapters faster with more reviews 


	3. chapter 3

_Thanks everyone for all your reviews. i know it is a little shocking for Angel to show so much emotion, but i decided that he needed to show a little more emotions_

* * *

" What do you mean that it is my choice if he lives or dies?" Angel said as he glanced worryingly between the two people.

" What they mean to say Angel, is that you have a choice to make now." Angel looked into the third person that was standing before him, and it was Jesse.

" Jesse, why do I have to make the choice?"

" Well the PTB decided to grant you one wish. That wish will decide everything." Jesse glanced over at Xander with a sad smile.

" Can one of you please tell me what I need to decide before the next century!" Angel growled.

" all right all right, don't need to go all growly on us." Doyle said.

" Angel, the PTB knew that when your son was taken from you, that you would not be totally focused as their champion. They decided to give you a choice." Jenny said.

" What choice is that?" Angel said with hope that he might get Connor back now.

" You can either have Connor back, or Xander." Doyle said with a sad expression on his face.

" You mean that I have to make a choice either to keep Connor or Xander?" Angel said in disbelief.

" Yes Angel, one of the two must die to keep the natural order of things. They are both connected to you in one way or another. Now it is up to you to decide who lives and who comes with us." Jenny said with tears in her eyes.

" How can you do this? How can you make me decide between my son, my own blood, and Xander?"

" I know this is hard for you Angel, but this is the way it has to be. They have known since day one that Xander would play a big role in your life, and Connor, but the day would come when you would have to decide on who to keep." Doyle said.

" How can I do that? How can I condemn either of them to death? Neither of them deserve this!"

" You will have till midnight tomorrow to decide Angel." Jenny told him.

" Follow your heart Angel." Jesse smiled down at Angel. Jesse and Xander had always known Angel had been protecting them. Jesse knew that it meant a lot to Xander to have someone looking out for him, being a father to him from a distance. He knew this would be hard on Angel but either way he would be granted a son.

Angel looked on as the figures disappeared. Angel stared at the clock. It was midnight, he had twenty-four hours to decide the fate of these two boys. Angel touched Xander's face softly and walked out towards the waiting room, where he knew everyone would be. As soon as he exited the doors he was bombarded with a load of questions.

" How is he?"

" Will he make it?"

" Is he awake?"

" What can we do to help?"

" Is there any other damage?"  
" How many times has he tried that before?"

" ENOUGH! Xander is still unconscious and very weak. He has done this before, mainly two times. The first was after Jesse died and the second was after he sent me to Hell." Angel whispered the last part.

" What do you mean he sent you to hell? I had to do that. I know he told me that Willow said to kick your ass but-?"

" I never told him to tell you to kick his ass. I had told him to tell you to stall. I was trying to perform the soul restoration again." Willow said.

" WHAT?!?! You mean he lied to me! When he gets up he will know what real pain feels like!" Buffy said as she paced the room.

" Luv calm down." Spike said to try and calm Buffy down.

" Calm down! Calm down! He lied to me so I would kill Angel. He was so in love with me that he couldn't see anything else, so he made me kill Angel to get rid of him. That bastard, I'm going to kill him!" Buffy never saw the hand coming till she was on the ground looking up at Dawn.

" How dare you Buffy! How dare you threaten to kill him, when all he has done was be there for us? Don't you think it hurt him too, to have to send Angel to Hell? Gosh sis, when did you become so selfish. Angel is back and you have Spike now, be happy. Xander just lost his parents, he's had to kill his best friend because he was a vampire, and he had to help send his friend's boyfriend to hell. Didn't you listen to Angel at all? Xander tried to off himself the most after he did that. Buffy, Xander wanted to die because of what he did. He didn't want to send Angel to hell, but he knew what had to be done. I've heard all the stories about that, and all you ever wanted was Angel back. Angel was the only thing you cared about, and your friends paid the price. I love you sis, but you need to grow up." Dawn turned away into Tara's arms and sobbed.

All Buffy could do then was cry. She was being selfish and she was happy with Spike, but it just hurt. Spike helped Buffy up and just help her while she wept.

" There is something else your not telling us poof." Spike said. He had noticed Angel going into one of his famous brooding moods and knew something else had happened.

" What's wrong Angel?" Cordy asked.

" I have a choice to make. A choice that could bring Connor back to me."

" Oh my word! That is wonderful Angel. You can get Connor back and we can be one big happy family again." Cordy hugged Angel and noticed he wasn't hugging back. " Angel what's wrong? You're going to get Connor back, you should be more happy."

" What's the choice you have to make Angel, and who is Connor?" Willow asked.

" Connor is my son."

" Bloody hell, you have really lost it peaches. How can you have a son?" Spike asked.

" The PTB granted me a son through Darla. She came back from the dead by W&H. We found out she was dying and I tried to help save her but I couldn't, so I promised to be with her till the end. Then Dru came and killed her and sired her."

" Dru sired Darla? Bloody hell, bet I missed the great family reunion." Spike said, still shocked by the fact Angel had a son.  
" Yes and I went psycho in trying to make them pay. Well one night I was with Darla and she tried to make me lose my soul, but it didn't work. Nine months later she comes back pregnant. She killed herself so Connor would live. In the mean time W&H and Hotlz were after us."

" Wasn't Hotlz a demon hunter over 200 years ago? He chased you and Darla everywhere till he disappeared." Giles commented

" Yes he had contact with another demon and was frozen in time till he came out and came after Darla and I. He saw me with Connor and he just let us go. I knew he'd be back, but not when. We found a prophecy about Connor and Wesley tried to translate it."

" Is this why Wesley isn't with you?" Willow asked.

" Yes he translated the prophecy into ' The father will kill the son.' Wes tried to disprove it but he couldn't. He tried to take Connor away and hide him, but one of Holtz people got to him and slit his throat. He was left to die and I cornered Holtz, but W&H had us cornered too. The demon that brought Holtz to our time opened up a portal to a hell dimension. Holtz ran in with Connor and they were gone."

" I'm so sorry Angel." Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around Angel. Angel held her close until she stopped crying.

" So you have a choice to make that could bring Connor back?" Buffy asked.

" Yes."

" Well what is it?" Gunn asked.

" I have to decide who will live. I have to decide if I get Connor back or if Xander lives. One has to die and it's my choice."

Everyone stared at Angel and started to talk at one time. Some saying that Connor is just a baby and he needs to live, some saying that Xander needs to live, and some not saying anything at all. Dawn, Fred, Tara and Spike weren't saying anything. They just looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Even Spike felt sorry for him. He knew how much Angel and Angelus cared for Xander, and he also knew that it would be hard for him to lose his son.

" Bloody hell people, leave him alone. Don't you think that it is hard enough for him to make this decision with out you guys telling him which way to go? It is his choice, let him make it." Spike looked at Angel and smiled. " Follow that bloody heart of yours poof. Whatever you decide I'll back you up on it." Dawn, Fred and Tara all agreed.

Angel sat down on a near by chair and just sighed. He had a lot of things to think about, and not a lot of time to do it in. He glanced around the room and decided to get out of there. " I've got to go think about this. I will meet you all here around nine tonight, and tell you my answer." Angel left before anyone could protest. The gang there just started to argue about whom to save again.

Dawn, Fred, Tara and Spike all slipped outside into the early hours. They all looked at each other outside the hospital and just sank down to the ground. " How could the powers make Angel choose? It is just wrong in so many ways." Fred commented while Spike lit up a smoke.

" It is just not right. I don't remember much about Angel, but it's just not right." Dawn huddled in Spike's arms and just cried.

" You think we should go find him?" Tara questioned.

" Yea Glinda, I think we should. I am going to go tell the troops we are heading out. That we will see them later." Spike disappeared inside and was out in a minute's time. " They all said ok. They are taking turns looking in on Xander. Red said for you to call her later Glinda, and you are suppose to call Buffy, Dawn." They all agreed and set out to find Angel.

It didn't take them long to find him. He was up at the mansion sitting in front of the fireplace. " What are you guys doing here. I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

" No you just said you'd meet us at nine poof. We are not here to tell you who to choose, either." Spike glanced down at his sire, knowing that this was really hard on him. This was almost like when he left Dru and him. Spike knew it tore Angel apart, but he had to do it.

" We're here for you Angel." Fred smiled as she sat down by Angel. The rest followed suit and sat down by Angel.

" Umm I'm sorry, but I don't really know your name." Angel said looking over at Tara.

" I'm Tara. I'm Willow's girlfriend."

" Or you can just call her Glinda. Spike seems to have come up with nicknames for all of us." Dawn smiled as she put a arm around Spike.

" Yep let's see Dawn is Nibblet. Tara is Glinda. Willow is Red. Giles is just watcher. Buffy use to be slutty. Then Xander is the whelp." Spike noticed that Angel was growling at him. " Hey now poof, Xan and I are friends. We call each other names, go patrolling with each other, it's a beautiful relationship." Everyone started to laugh and Spike did his pouting lip. " Well we do ya know."

" Spike, you look so adorable with the pouting lip." Dawn said.

" Do not nibblet; I am the Big Bad. See Grrrr." Angel smiled at Dawn and Spike. They seemed to have a good relationship with each other, and with Tara. Fred seemed to be fitting right in with them. As the hours past and dawn was approaching, everyone started to fall asleep. Angel looked around at this family. A family that had come to him freely, and shared their love with him. Now if only he could decide which boy to bring into this new family.

* * *

Read and review please


	4. chapter 4

Well, here is a new chapter.  
If you thinkI should continue this one plz review!

* * *

It was about seven when Angel slowly woke up. Angel felt a body wrapped tightly around his. He peered down and saw that it was Dawn. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair, while he glanced around the room. Fred was laying half on top of Spike, but he couldn't see Tara. He scanned the room, and started to become slightly worried about the absence of the witch. Just when he was about to call out her name, he heard the front door open and close. He waited a moment and then saw Tara trying to sneak back in the room.

" And where were you Tara?" Angel asked with a smile on his face when Tara jumped.

" Oh Goddess, don't scare me like that." Tara whispered.

" He got you, didn't he Glinda?" Spike asked as he and Fred stood up.

" What time is it?" Fred yawned, which cause Tara and Dawn to yawn.

" It is around seven at night. I called Buffy and told her we were alright." Tara said with a sigh.

" What is it Tara?" Angel asked as he helped Dawn to her feet.

" They didn't even realize that we didn't come home."

" Aww don't fret Glinda. They are just concerned about Xan." Spike said.

" That soul has made you soft Spike." Angel laughed at the expression on Spike's face.

" No it hasn't. I am still the big bad. The most feared vampire in all the land, well except to humans."

" Don't worry Spike, you will always be the baddest souled, chipped vampire I know." Dawn said with a smile.

" One nibblet, baddest is not a word. Two, I am the only chipped vamp with a soul. Unless the poof got a friendly visit from the Government?"

" Sorry Spike, but that's a no. However, I will try to find a way for you to get that chip out so you can protect everyone better."

" Thanks Angel." Angel saw the emotions in Spike's eyes. It was almost like he was seeing William again. The spell was soon broken by the sound of someone's stomach growling. Everyone turned and looked at Fred, who had a small smile on her face.

" Sorry, but I'm hungry." Fred smiled sheepishly.

" Well then, let's not let the lady go to waste….. That didn't come out right." Spike said.

" Nope, that came out so wrong there Spike." Dawn said with a smile.

" How about Fred and I go get some food for us, and some blood for you two?" Tara suggested.

" You mean I am going to be stuck here, **alone,** with these two incredibly handsome vampires? What will I do?" Dawn smiled.

" Dawn, you're coming with us." Tara said as she pulled a protesting Dawn out of the house.

" Man, I can't believe how much Dawn has grown up." Angel stated.

" Yeah, the nibblet is turning into a young woman. I have to keep my eye on her now."

" She really looks up to you."

" I know. Being here through thick and thin with her. When Buffy died that last time, she told me to protect  
Dawn. I did just that."

" Even without the soul, you were very caring." Angel said as he finally looked up at Spike.

" Being a momma's boy can do that to you. I always had respect for the ladies."

" You were also English, and grew up in the Victorian age. Then you were also a poet."

" A Bloody awful one at that."

" Hence the name, William the Bloody." Angel and Spike shared a laugh together.

" I really don't know what to do Spike." Angel said as he started a fire again.

" Tell me about Conner." Spike said as he sat down next to Angel.

" God Spike, he was the most beautiful baby boy. When I looked into his eyes all I could think about was that he was mine." Angel chuckled. " I couldn't get him to stop crying the first night. I did everything that I should have, but he didn't stop crying. Then I did the last thing I could think of; I showed him my true face. He stopped crying and looked up at me with no fear at all. He was a special little boy; everyone loved him. The day that Holtz took him into that hell dimension tore me apart. It was like Angelus was back in soul form." Angel looked at Spike with unshed tears in his eyes

" Wow Angel. I wish I could make this decision for you, but I can't. I never knew Conner, I only knew Xan. I knew that Angelus was attached to Xander, but I never knew you were. Back then, my sources told me you two hated each other."

" Xander had all the right in the world to hate me. It only took me till now to realize it."

" What do you mean?"

" I was here a year before Buffy moved here. I was surprised at how the town acted towards all the "fork" related deaths. So one night was following three teens home."

" Xander and Willow right, but who was the third?"

" The third was Jesse, their best friend. After that night, I vowed to protect them. I mainly protected the two boys, so they could protect Willow." Angel sighed.

" Then what?" Spike asked curiously. He had heard faintly about Jesse, but all he knew was that he was dead.

" When Buffy came I stopped watching them every night, and focused on Buffy. There was my mistake. When Darla attacked, she had gotten a hold of Jesse and turned him. I didn't know till I saw Xander dust him. Then when I started to show myself to them, Xander hated me instantly."

" We all know that peaches."

" The thing is, I didn't realize till yesterday the reason why."

" Wasn't it because of Buffy?"

" Yes, but not the reason you may think. He knew I was following him."

" Huh?"

" Back when I followed those three around, he knew I was there. He would be the last to get to his house, and before he would go inside he would turn around and smile. I never realized it till now that he knew I was there."

" I don't bloody see what this has to do with Buffy."

" He stopped watching Xander and Jesse when she came. Jesse died and Xander hated him for it." Both vamps turned around to see the three girls standing there.

" When did you three get back?" Spike asked.

" A little bit ago, but we didn't want to disturb you." Fred smiled.

Dawn walked over and wrapped her arms around Angel, and gave him a big hug. He returned the hug, thankful for the contact. When she got up, she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a smile. " No matter what choice you make Angel, I will support it."

Angel was shocked to hear Dawn say that. He thought for sure that she would be routing for Xander to live and not his son.

" I know what your thinking, and I do want Xander to live, but I understand your son was taken from you. I know that has to be hard on you, so I will stand behind you in you decision. Well, on once condition."

" What the condition?" Angel asked curiously.

" I get to be Auntie Dawn to whoever you bring back."

" Dawnie, if he brings Xander back he will be older than you." Tara said with a smile.

" I don't care; I still want to be Auntie Dawn. I want to show him lots of love." Angel smiled down at Dawn, while hugging her tightly.

8:50pm  
Angel and company arrived at the hospital after checking in on Lorne at the Summer's residence. When they got into the waiting room, they were ambushed with people's questions.

" Will you all be bloody quiet?" Spike asked as he put his arm around Buffy.

" It is almost time man, have you made a choice?" Gunn asked.

" Yes, I made it a couple hours ago with some help from Dawn." Angel smiled at Dawn.

" I helped you?"

" Dawn helped you. Well that means Xander is going to be ok right? I mean Dawn wouldn't want Xander to die, would you Dawnie?" Willow rambled on.

" Not necessarily Willow. I told Angel that I didn't mind either way." There were a chorus of 'whats', and the sound of Giles polishing his glasses.

" You said you wouldn't mind if Xander dies. How could you Dawn? A friend wouldn't let him die." Buffy yelled.

" That is enough Buffy! We all didn't even know Xander was this depressed. So how can you say that, without pointing the finger at yourself too?" Giles just shoook his head, knowing that he had failed Xander. Similar thoughts were going through everyone's heads.

" I am going back to see Xander and do this." They all tried to follow Angel, but he stopped all of them. " I need to do this alone." They tried to protest, but Dawn, Tara, Fred, and Spike told them to stop it and sit down.

Angel got to Xander's room with one minute to spare. He knew they would be back in a minute for his decision. Angel ran his fingers through Xander's hair and smiled sadly. There was a flash of light, and then Jesse, Jenny, and Doyle were in front of him. Doyle was holding a bundle in his arms, and in a instant he knew that it was Conner.

" Can I hold him?" Angel asked.

" Yeah man, you can hold him." Doyle said as he passed Conner to Angel.

" Hey there big guy. I never thought I would get the chance to see you again, but here you are. Your daddy loves you very much." Angel cooed to the infant in his arms.

" Have you made your decision Angel?" Jenny asked. Angel didn't even look up, all he could see was his little boy.

" Angel?" Angel turned his head and saw Jesse looking at him. " You have to make a choice now." Angel nodded and looked over at the other two as Jesse took Connor. Just when he was about to give his answer Jesse said, " Done."

" What do you mean done? I didn't even give you my answer yet." Angel said frantically.

" We knew what was truly in your heart." Jenny said.

" Look at the boy in my arms Angel." Jesse said from beside him.  
Angel looked down at the sleeping boy in Jesse's arms. He had changed. This boy was little bigger, a bit chubby in the cheeks (face ppl), and he had a slightly different shade of hair. " What is going on?"

" Your wish was for Xander to live, and know the happiness that your son would have felt. The happiness that he never had. So we did just that." Jenny said.

" I don't get it." Angel said confused.

" The only way for Xander to achieve that was to become your son." Doyle said. " I don't know if you want to look, but behind you is Connor at the age Xander was."

Angel slowly turned around and gazed at the bed. " He is still alive."  
" Not for long Angel, but you can say goodbye." Jenny said. Angel sat down by the bed and gazed at Connor. He was a fine looking young man.

" I love you Connor." Angel said as he laid his head down on his son's hand.

" I love you too Dad." Angel looked up into the tired, but joyful eyes of his son. " You made the right choice."

" I don't know about that Connor."

" Yes you did. Dad if you would have chosen me I would have come back wrong. I would have caused some terrible things."

" What do you mean?"

" Angel man, if you would have chose him he would have came back to you, but not in the right sense." Doyle said.

" He would have been in that hell dimension till he was about eighteen and he would have come back to kill you." Jenny said.

" Now I won't, and I will know peace. I will be able to watch over you and my little brother." Connor smiled sadly. Angel hugged his son and cried. He then heard the sound. _Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeee….._

" There was an order to not bring him back. No one will come in till you're done Angel. All the doctors now think that it is Connor in this bed, and none of them know it use to be Xander." Jenny said sadly.

" Angel?" Angel could hear Jesse calling to him, but he didn't want to get up. He just wanted to die. Then he heard the sound of a baby crying. " I think your son needs you?" Jesse smiled when Angel looked up. Angel took the small bundle from Jesse and started to rock him.

" It's ok Alex, daddy's here. Sssshhhh it's ok." Soon the baby was back asleep and he looked up to see now four people in front of him. Connor was standing with the rest of them. Jenny was the first to approach him.

" I know that you are going to be a good father to him, so my gift to you is the power over your soul." Jenny smiled as she saw Angel's tears.

" You mean no more happiness clause?" Angel whispered.

" Yes Angel no more happiness clause. You can be truly happy with you son now. I must go now, take care." Angel smiled as he watched her disappear. Then he saw Doyle approach him.

" Well man, it was good seeing you again. I guess my gift for you is that no one knows about him. No one will come after you because they think he don't exist."

" Thanks Doyle. I've missed you so much."

" I know I have missed you too. I will always be watching you." Doyle smiled as he faded out. Angel looked happily down at the boy in his arms, and looked up at Jesse and Connor coming toward him. Jesse spoke first,

" I don't hate or blame you Angel. It was my time to go and so it happens. You helped me live longer than I should have. Willow, Xander, and I should have been dead that first night you saved us, but we weren't. That was all thanks to you. One night when you were fighting, Xander ran back and saw you. He knew someone was following us, but he never saw anyone. That night he told me that he saw your face. We talked for hours, speculating about why you protected us. In the end we didn't care. You were there for us, and that was all that mattered. Xander even said that he wished you were his brother, or even father. He never had someone risk their life for him, until you came along." Jesse smiled as he watched Angel hung Xander close to his heart.

" I won't fail him again Jesse, I promise." Jesse smiled and stepped back so Connor could come up.

" I'm sorry we never got to bond like you hoped dad. You have a second chance now, so make the best of it. Can I hold him Dad?" Angel smiled and handed over the small bundle to Connor.

" Is there anything I should know about him?"

" Until he reaches the age at which this all happened, he would have no memory of his prior life. At that point in time, you will choose again. He is also one year old. Today will be his new birthday, and you can also change his name if you want." Jesse said as he watched Connor rock Xander, while talking to him.

" His name will still be Alexander, but I'll call him Alex instead of Xander." Angel smiled as he watched his two sons together.

" Hey little fella. I am your big brother. I wish I could stay with you and teach you a lot of cool big brother things, but I can't. I am sure you will know lots of love, but remember Dad and I loved you first. I will always be watching out for you Alex. I want you to be good to dad… most of the time." Connor looked up at Angel and smiled. " I will see you again someday Alex. Until then, I love you." Connor looked into Alex's big brown eyes, and kissed the top of his head before giving him back to Angel.

" Do you want to hold him Jesse?" Angel asked.

" No, just tell him that he had a cool uncle who loved him." Jesse smiled.

" I will Jesse. I am sorry, you know that right?"

" Yea Angel I know that."

" Well I guess it is time for our gift?" Connor asked Jesse, who nodded yes.

" Dad, our gift to you is the ability to walk in the daylight with your son. You are not mortal though. Plus we have this. Someday when you see fit, give it to Spike." Connor handed what looked like the ring of Amara to Angel.

" Is this the ring of Amara?"

" No that is the ring of Arama. It only gives a vampire the ability to walk in the sun. He does not receive anymore super powers like the other ring." Angel smiled and put the ring in his pocket.

" We must go now Angel."

" So soon, can't you stay a little while longer?" Angel pleaded.

" No we must go. Take care Dad, of you and him." Jesse and Connor smiled as they faded out of the room.

Angel gazed down into Alex's eyes and said, " Well I guess it is time to go face the troops?" All Alex did was look up at Angel and smile.

tbc...

* * *

review plz 


	5. chapter 5

Ok ppl here is the 411. first off thank you all **sooo** much for the reviews, i love reviews. second this chapter is like an ending to this section of the story. these last chapters were kind of an hugeintro to the main story. here is where i would really like your ideas. what would you like to see happen? give me some ideas and they might just be in the next chapter, which will be a lot longer!enjoy

* * *

Angel smiled down at the precious bundle he had in his arms. Alex gurgled happily up at Angel, before closing his tired little eyes. Angel looked back at the bed that now held Connor's body. Angel knew that Connor was in a better place, but he still could not get over the slight ping of regret he had for letting him die. A pink tear ran down the side of Angel's face as he mourned the death of his son. Movement in his arms caused Angel to look away from his dead son and down at the tiny baby boy staring up at him.

" Hey little guy, I thought you were asleep." Angel smiled as Alex looked up at him with his big innocent eyes. It was as if Alex knew that Angel was upset, and decided to cheer him up. " I'm sorry that you never got to meet your brother Alex. I'm sure Connor and you would have gotten along great." As Angel gently lifted up Alex to hug him, a photo slowly floated to the ground. Curiously, Angel bent down and picked up the photo to see what it was of.

Angel almost dropped Alex when he saw the photo. The photo was of Connor holding Alex while in his hospital bed. A pink tear escaped his eye again as he looked up, and whispered thank you to whomever gave him this photo. Angel looked back down at Alex, only to see him smiling at him. " Did you know about this?" Angel asked while smiling at Alex. Alex in return just smiled up at Angel, then turned his head towards Angel and drifted off to sleep.

" Well little one, let's go face the troops." Angel took one last look at Connor. He then walked towards the waiting area to tell everyone what had happened. On his way to the waiting area, Angel stopped and told a nurse that he had sad goodbye to his son and that they could take him away. When Angel finally reached the waiting area, everyone turned around and started to fire things at him.

" Angel how could you?" Buffy yelled.

" Oh my god, Connor!" Cordy said as she rushed to Angel's side.

" Do you hate Xander that much Angel?" Willow questioned from Tara's arms.

" My god man, what have you done?" Giles questioned.

The only ones who kept quiet during this whole ordeal were Tara, Dawn, Fred, and Spike. When it looked as if Buffy was going to attack Angel and the baby, Spike stepped in.

" Stop Buffy, you don't under-" Spike never got to finish his sentence because Buffy punched him across the face and it sent him to the ground. Her rings had also caught on Spike's flesh, and had caused three nasty claw marks down the side of his face.

" Shut the Fuck up Spike. I cannot believe you would support that murderer over me. You are a worthless piece of shit Spike. Xander was you friend, or so I thought. I should have never got back together with you, you worthless excuse for a vampire." All Spike could do was look up at the woman he loved in shock. Spike was startled out of his state of mind by Cordy's voice.

" Hey, this is not Connor. This kid is too old, and looks a lot different from Connor. Angel, what's going on?" Every eye turned on Angel at that moment.

" Yes Angel, tell us what the Fuck you have done." Buffy spat at him. In the mean time, Dawn and Fred knelt down and helped Spike to his feet.

" Why don't you ask Spike?" Angel spat back.

" Spike knows nothing Angel. Now tell us what you've done, and who is that kid?" Buffy said with such venom in her voice.

" Tell them Spike." Angel said kindly as he looked over at Spike. " And don't say anything till Spike is done Buffy." Angel commanded when he saw Buffy about to interrupt.

" That is not Connor, as you all bloody know. That is Xander in Angel's arms. I don't know how he bloody did it, but that's him." Everyone looked at Spike astonishingly, then all eyes turned on Angel.

" Angel, where is Connor?" Cordy asked.

" Who cares? We got Xander back and that is all that matters. Now all we have to do is find a way to get him back to his right age, and all will be well. So give him here Angel, and we will get started." Buffy moved towards Angel to get Xander, but was stopped by a vamped out Spike. " Spike, what the hell are you doing?"

" You are not taking him Buffy."

" Why, the hell not? He needs to be turned back, so give him here." Buffy tried to get past Spike, but he kept on moving right in front of her. Just as Buffy raised her hand to smack Spike, Xander started to cry. Everyone, except Cordy and Gun, were astonished by the way, Angel handled him. He whispered kind things in his ear, and rocked him gently till he was back asleep.

" Angel please tell us what is going on." Willow said as she moved towards Angel.

" It is a long story, and right now Alex is tired. Actually, I too am sleepy. We are leaving now and I want to be left alone with my son." Angel made a pass to leave, but not before most of the scooby gang stood in his way.

" You are not taking Xander anywhere Angel." Giles said as calmly as possible. " Now if you would please hand the child to me, you can be on your way." Angel was starting to inwardly panic. He knew he could not get past all these people without waking up, or possibly hurting Alex. Right as he was about to take the risk, a gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around. Behind him stood the only people he could trust right now Spike, Dawn, Tara, and Fred. Dawn held out her arms for Alex, and Angel gently laid him in her arms.

" Alright Dawnie, now bring Xander to us." Willow smiled.

" His name is not Xander, or didn't you hear that part? His name is Alex, and you will not take him from his father." Angel and the others formed a protective circle around Dawn, and they slowly started to shift their way towards the doors.

" Angel man, this is crazy. You won't tell us a thing and you have a kid there who should be a grown man."

" I do not expect you to understand Gunn, and maybe you never will. This child is mine and I am taking him out of here no matter what."

Buffy tried to advance on them, but was stopped by Giles's hand on her shoulder. " They are trying to take him away Giles, we have to stop them." Buffy pleaded.

" Not right now Buffy. We can not take the risk of hurting Xander in the commotion. We will get him back but we have to let him go right now."

" No Giles! He has been my friend since we were little and I will not let that monster take him away!" Willow started to cast a spell, but was stopped by Tara. " Why are you doing this Tara?"

" Because Willow, the boy needs to be with his father. Don't make me hurt you baby because I will to protect him."

" You bitch! If you side with him, I never want to see you again. Are you willing to take that risk?"

" If it means that Alex is safe, then yes. I don't want to hurt you, but I feel the need to keep him with Angel. Why can't you understand that?" Tara asked as tears poured out of her eyes.

" Xander is ours; you have no right to take him away! I hate you Tara. I hate you more than I have ever hated anything in my life." Willow said the last part with such utter calmness that it sent shivers down everyone's spines. Tara felt her whole world crashing down before her, but before she could fall, there were hands helping her to stay up.

This whole time Buffy not once took her eyes away from Dawn. " You better hope and pray I never see you again Dawn. If I ever see you again, you will pay." Buffy turned her cold eyes towards Spike who had a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

" You don't have to bloody say anything else Buffy, you have said enough already. I get the picture." Buffy took one last look at the people she now considered traitors and left the building, with the rest of the scoobies in tow.

Angel looked over to where Gunn was standing with Cordy, " where do you two stand in this?"

" We have been discussing it amongst ourselves and we don't want apart in this." Gunn said calmly.

" You had the chance to have Connor back, and you did this. I don't think I can handle this right now. It just hurts too much. I love you Angel, but I don't understand why you're doing this." Cordy shook her head. " Frankly, I don't care either. Right now, just don't come near us. We will tell Lorne and take him with us back to LA, but don't come near us. We need some time to think about all this." Before Angel could say anything Cordy added, "Don't worry, we will find our own way back to LA. Come on Gunn." And with that, they were gone.

" What are we going to do Angel?" Dawn asked as she handed Alex back to Angel.

" I don't know. You guys justgot Buffy on you bad sidehere for me, why?"

" I don't know about them peaches, but I bloody didn't do it for you, I did it for him." All the girls turned their eyes on Spike and gave him a knowing look. " Ok, so I kind of did it for you too, you being my sire and all." Spike mumbled the sire part hoping that they didn't hear, but the girls just smiled at him."Bugger, surrounded by girls and getting all nancy like because of it."

" But you love us Spike!" Dawn smiled as she kissed his cheek.

" Hey now little bit, need to keep up the big bad image here. No girly kisses here." With that said, all three girls kissed Spike's face.

" I think you got a fan club Spike." Angel mused.

" Well just don't go spreading this around town peaches." Spike gave him a sly grin. " On second thought. Go ahead and tell everyone." Spike turned around abruptly as he was hit on the back of the head, only to see Fred smiling at him.

" On a serious note Angel, what are we going to do now? We can't stay here, or they will come after us." Dawn said forlornly.

" You guys could move somewhere together for a while till this blows over. You can also protect Fred for me Spike. I have to take Alex somewhere safe." Angel said.

" As much as I would love to peaches, I think we need to stick together. You are going to need help with him, and we are just the bunch of bloody misfits to help you." Spike grinned at Angel.

" You always had a soft spot for kids Spike." Angel smiled down at Alex.

" Nah, just Dawn, Glinda, him, and now brains here." Spike smiled, as Fred looked at him wide eyed and playfully smacked him.

" Guys I would love that, but I am not going back to LA. There are too many bad memories there. Plus, that is the first place they will look for us. I will not let anyone hurt him. I have to change everything about us. Who we are, where we're from, everything. Are you willing to do that? Are you willing to make it look as if you never existed?"

" Angel, what do we have to lose?" Dawn asked sadly. Angel realized immediately what these people gave up for him and Alex. They no longer had the comfort and protection of their families; this was their family now. This was his family now.

" Alright, let's go." Angel said as he shifted Alex in his arms.

" Hey now, what about food and clothing?" Dawn asked.

" I'll take care of it Dawn." Angel said.

" Transportation?"

" I'll take care of it Dawn." Angel said again.

" Potty breaks?"

" I'll take-" Everyone laughed at Angel's almost slip up. Angel looked over his shoulder and mock glared at Dawn, who smiled happily in return.

" Hold on." Everyone mock glared at Fred. She laughed and said, " Seriously, what about Willow and them finding us? They got a couple of smart people on their team. Plus, where are we going to go that they won't find us?" Fred looked around worryingly. They all started to seriouslythink about it until Dawn spoke up.

" Tara can hold off Willow for a while, and I think I know whom to call about making us disappear." Dawn smiled at everyone reassuringly, and inwardly hoped that she could get a hold of him.

* * *

Review plz! 


End file.
